The present disclosure relates in general to a system and method for managing transportation transactions such as, for example, air, land and/or sea transportation transactions, and in particular to a system and method for managing one or more transactions during which one or more vehicles depart from a specific location such as, for example, one or more transactions during which one or more airplanes depart from an airline gate.